


An unknowing Star

by Lamguin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Chastity Device, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Incest, Non-Consensual Spanking, Watersports, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Claudi has found a way to use her roommates deep sleeps to make money
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey guys!” Claudi grinned and waved into her webcam, she’d long ago stopped giving a shit about her volume, her roommate Lucy could sleep through getting slapped in the face, and she had.

Lucy slept very poorly and so took sleeping tablets which knocked her out completely for about eight hours, giving Claudi the perfect opportunity to make some money. It wasn’t like Lucy didn’t benefit from this, Claudi covered part of her rent share from the money she made on these saturday nights.

“I’ve got some very exciting news today!! I’ve settled on a new grand prize! You all know the rules, if we get to ten thousand tips we do something extra special with lovely Luci here, last time we shoved this,” Claudi waggled a comically large dildo in front of the cam, “up her cute bum, that took us three sessions, but I think we can get there in one this time; I’ve been loading up in preparation,” she showed a large bottle of water to the audience, “Can you guys guess what the grand prize is?”

“That’s right!” She said after a dramatic pause, “If we get to ten thousand tips then I will piss on Luci’s cute little face.”

A series of dings made Cluadi smile as, almost instantaneously, the number of tips shot up to almost a thousand.

“Mmmmmmmm, you guys like that?” Claudi let out with an exaggerated moan.

“Well let’s get started shall we? We wanna do some stuff before we get to the grand prize.” With that she adjusted the webcam slightly and moved onto Lucy’s bed, pulling her limp body up, facing the cam; rubbing her perky tits obscenely, squeezing her hardening nipples as she grinned into the camera.

“Mmmmm, such a dirty girl aren’t you? Getting this turned on for all our friends?” With a grin Claudi yanked the sleeping girl’s top up, over her head and maneuvering her arms through the sleeves then tossing it over to the side before going back to mauling her friend’s tits; leaning down and biting her right boob and sucking hard on her soft flesh.

Claudi grinned as she remembered all the times Lucy had complained in the mornings of bugs biting her in her sleep. Pulling away Claudi smiled at the skin which was already turning purple.

Without much delay, Claudi spun Lucy over onto her shoulder and massaged her tight ass, yanking the thin fabric up into her tight buttcrack before pulling them off her long legs and spreading her ass cheeks for the camera, probing her tight asshole with her finger slightly, the memories of spreading that hole wide with a dildo making her wet.

After a few more minutes of groping her roommate Claudi raised a hand, smirked at the camera and brought her palm slamming down on Lucy’s ass.

It brought Claudi no end of amusement watching Lucy’s ass jiggle as she rained down blow after blow onto her plump cheeks, watching her skin turn pink and then red as her practiced hand abused her friend’s ass.

Claudi was so absorbed with spanking the sleeping girl she didn’t realise that the tips had reached the mark of ten thousand until they approached fifteen thousand; letting out a squeal of delight Claudi sprung up and clapped her hands.

“Guyyyyssss!!!! Thank you all so much!! One thousand five hundred pounds? That’s a new record for a single show! Well you all know what that means!”

With that Claudi began stripping off her meagre clothes, tweaking her nipples cheekily as she did, when she was done she clambered up onto the bed and dragged Lucy to the end of the bed so her head was hanging off of it, straddling her Claudi groaned as she let out a golden stream of piss which quickly drenched her friends’ face. After a long few moments the stream died down and Claudi picked up the cam and gave the audience a better view of her friend’s soaked face before giving one last smile and closing the stream, looking at the tips she laughed in delight, almost thirty thousand tips!

“Mmmmm, fuck, don’t worry Luc, I’ll buy you a nice dinner with all this money.” Claudi called over to her sleeping friend as she pulled out her dildo and began to masturbate, the pool of piss she could worry about later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't gonna be a multi part story but I ended up having more ideas lol

Claudi grinned widely as she spanked her new sub’s pantie-clad large, pale ass sharply, giving the webcam a great view of the jiggling cheeks.

“Doesn’t our new sub have such a cute ass, guys?” By the sound of donations chiming in the audience agreed with her.

“You may recognise this cute little slut from last week,” as she spoke Claudi yanked on the short brown hair, swinging John around to bring his ball-gagged, ashamed face to face the webcam, “this is the guy who was fucking our friend Lucy here,” Claudi spanked her roomate’s ass, “what you don’t know is that Vanessa here is- actually I’m going to let her tell you.” 

Claudi unbuckled the ballgag and pulled the plastic toy from Johns mouth and tossing it to the side of the room before grabbing a hold of his balls which were tucked into the lacy white panties she’d dressed him up in, just below his chastity-locked dick when he didn’t speak up immediately.

“I’m… I’m her brother,” he finally admitted with a wince.

“Yes you are, or were, and what are you now bitch?”

“I’m… her sister, Miss.” 

“Good girl,” Claudi grinned evilly.

“So that’s right everyone! If you were watching last week you saw Vanessa here rape her sleeping sister, isn’t that amazing? And if you weren’t here last week, or just want to see that again, the whole video is now for sale at the link down below for the low low price of fifty pounds!” Claudi flicked one of John’s white bra straps with a smirk.

“You see, Vanessa here thought she was being very clever when she found out about our little show and she decided to blackmail me into helping her rape her little sis, except Vanessa isn’t very smart is she? And she didn’t think to check for cameras when she began fucking Lucy’s tight holes. So now we have two bitches for our entertainment!” 

Leaning over, Claudi took a glance at the chat which was going mental, many furious at John for threatening their entertainment, with a chuckle Claudi shoved John down to the computer screen.

“Read that message there bitch.”

“You should rape the bitch’s asshole.” John said meekly, he’d learned over the past week what would happen when he disobeyed Claudi.

“What do you think of that bitch? Do you think I should break in your backhole for all these nice people?” Claudi was running her hand between his asscheeks, one hand still forcing him into a kneeling position to look at the computer and read the endless string of vulgar comments.

Thankfully for John he didn’t have to answer, Claudi spun him around and made him spread his legs with some thigh slaps, with the showmanship of a magician she pulled aside Lucy’s panties he’d been forced to wear to reveal the shiny metal circle lodged between his meaty cheeks.

“Don’t you worry guys, that’s going to happen soon but we need to train Vanessa up first.” Claudi giggled, flicking the buttplug and making John groan under his breath.

“But don’t you guys worry, I’ve got something good for this first video,” with that Claudi forcefully shoved John off of Lucy’s bed making him grunt in pain.

“Kneel.” He obeyed her order immediately, kneeling obediently in front of the webcam. As he was doing that, Claudi had dragged Lucy down the bed, laying her face down with her legs hanging off the end of the mattress. With a fluid, practiced motion Claudi yanked Lucy’s pants down over her ass and placed a series of spanks on her cheeks.

As Claudi retrieved a large dildo from beside her computer she looked at the comments, one taking her attention and making her snort in amusement.

“Oh, Lucy’s ass is infinitely better, Vanessa’s bigger but nowhere near as firm.”

With that she clambered back on the bed and began lubing up the dildo and Lucy’s asshole, after the amount of time she’d spent raping her friend’s hole it didn’t take long to begin sliding the fake cock in and out of her ass with not much resistance, after a good five minutes Claudi pulled the toy out of her friend’s ass with a loud *pop* and climbed off the bed to stand next to John’s kneeling form.

“Open,” again John knew better than to argue so he reluctantly spread his lips, knowing and dreading what was about to come.

With that as all the invitation she needed Claudi gripped John’s short hair and savagely shoved the dildo down his gullet, ignoring his gags and retches as she face-fucked him, forcing him to taste his sister’s ass on each vicious thrust.

When Claudi eventually ceased her relentless assault on John’s throat he collapsed, gasping for air, eyes watering madly, when he looked up he saw Claudi towering above him menacingly with a humongous strapon attached to her waist.

“Good warm up Vanessa, now let's get started.”

John gulped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this further, please let me know if you have anything you'd be interested in seeing in future chapters


End file.
